Wasn't Planning On It
by laurdecaiOFG
Summary: Rick didn't plan on meeting some goody two shoes princessy bitch, but he did. Elysia didn't plan on running away with her daughter to another world, but she did. Madeline didn't plan on sneaking out the house every night to fight crime, but she did. The Smith family didn't plan on doing a lot of things, but with Rick you get what you get.
1. Chapter 1 The year before BIIIIIIIITCH

"WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!" Rick excalaimed, stepping through the green colored portal hole.

"Aw geez Rick, that-that-that was a-a-a-AMAZING!" Morty said, still hyper from their recent adventure. This one had little danger and it was fun as hell.

Today was Rick's 54th birthday, and he let his daughter throw him a mundane earth style celebration of cake and ice cream and gave him a present of new beakers and gold watch. Rick patted his daughter on the head, thanked her for the presents and grabbed Morty to haul ass to dimension T5-156 Planet Bilfram, a party destination and partied like he turned 24.

"Damn straight-earugh- Morty! Th-th-That's how you fucking PARRRRTYY!" Rick whooped.

Suddenly a light turned on in the garage. Beth stood fuming in the door way.

"DAD! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR TWO DAYS WITH MORTY!" Beth was furious.

"You-you-you-You should know by now Beth, that if I'm-urrp- gone more than two days, I'm no where on this lame ass planet." Rick countered.

"DAD!" Beth stamped her foot.

"Loo-loo-errgh- Look Beth, I'm sorry. I thought it would be nicer to let you throw me a party before I went out to celebrate my way. I guess I lost track of time. All we did was go-earugh-to world with a bunch of theme parks, and some bars, and-urp-a beach, and ya know, it was all Kosher." Rick said calmly.

Grandpa Rick was lying, Morty stood silent and dared not tell her that they actually went a a booze filled planet full of horny Alien babes, Immoral Casinos and a huge Beach party with more Wet T-Shirt contests than Morty could witness in his life on Earth. Rick got around with a loooot of girls in the past two days and he only remembered that he needed to get back when one Alien stripper became enamored with him and mentioned her alien spawn.

Beth's face softened and her arms fell to her side. "Dad…ok, but don't have Morty gone like that again, and least not until he is older." Beth relented, wrapping her robe around her waist tighter.

"I-eaurgh-promise Beth." Rick said almost too nicely.

Beth turned around and marched back inside. Rick swiftly turned heel. "Don't tell your m-m-m-Mother what we did." Rick said pointing a finger.

"Of course not, I-I-I-I'd be grounded for life! And Mom would send you to the Old Folks home, Rick." Morty said fiddling his fingers.

Rick studied his face, stood up straight and then let out a whoof of air only to bend over again. "Alright, buddy, out. Go to bed before your mom gets mad again."

Morty headed upstairs for a shower and much needed sleep. Rick however inspected the garage to make sure none of his stuff had been snooped around in. He then looked over to a contraption of his, that monitored disturbances in the dimension. It had registered something a day ago.

"Nothing is missing…. Someone's here. Probably some stupid fucking Aliens trying to-earugh- get the drop on me again."

Rick scratched his head, and went to his room to sleep off his impending hangover and sore muscles.

~In the woods that night~

A young girl tugged on her mother's hand. "Are we almost there yet Mother?"

"Not yet, my love." The older woman said reassuringly.


	2. Chapter 2 A YEAR LATER SON

Madeline Belle Amora awoke as usual, hair perfect, blue birds singing in her window sill, as per usual for a story book Princess. She had it good for a girl 11 years of age, the fate she was born into made sure of that. She was slim and of normal height for someone her age, but she was exceptionally pretty thanks to her parents genes. Long straight black hair that to the touch felt of silk, smooth and glowing brown skin that if anyone met her, they'd be sure they invented chocolate diamonds after her, perfect little plump round lips that always seemed perfectly glossed even when she wore none and a pretty little brown nose that her family loved to bop. Her most stunning feature however, was her eyes, they were straight out of a popular princess movie, two big sparkling gray eyes, like diamonds set against steel, and it seemed her pupils with the blackest of black.

Madeline climbed out of her big, canopied bed, then stretched and gathered her towels for her daily morning shower. She would start her first day of school today since coming to this dimension. Why they left their home was vague to Madeline, she didn't know much only that her father did not come with her and her mother explained they left because of a bad man. She had no idea why her mother was so afraid, they had powers beyond any normal being, and they both always had their butterflies watching them. Their Butterflies where from the dimension and kingdom they were from, Pralia, where her mother was Crowne Princess. Pralia was a magical land, like in story books, filled with dragons, knights, princes, princesses, warlocks, gods and goddesses and better technology. In this world it was a little… dull. No dragons or actual knights or warlocks, they had princesses and princes , but she doubted any of them had powers, not like her or mother. The only bit of magic in this world was her and their Butterflies, magical insects that acted as her messengers, scribes, guardians and decorative hair pieces. Madeline had two velvety black Butterflies that sat atop in her hair, and her mother had six colorful ones.

"Wait you two, until after my shower. Look over my itinerary for me?" Madeline asked gently, her Butterflies fluttered in response, their falling sparkles shimmering.

Elysia Bella Amora was up, dressed and cooking breakfast for her daughter for a meal before school, normal mothers cook, right? She sighed happily, she was ready to start her new life with her daughter in this large and gorgeous mansion. She read a bunch of books while the house was under construction and thought of herself ready to be "Suzy Homemaker" as they called it. The mansion wasn't as good as their Castle back in Pralia, but she did pick this place herself and had some things built to her liking. She made sure she came to this world with money in tow, the warlock that helped her and her family made It so in this world that she still had the title of Princess, which was her cousin Duchess Adda's idea, if she could have it her way she would have been just fine with the riches to be comfortable, but her cousin lived in this world far more longer than she, so she guess she knew what was best. Her cousin's family came to this dimension after the Pralia-Barlon war, they visited in their dimension quite often, but she wondered why they came here for a long time, until she knew why herself. She shook off her thoughts and scooped the eggs out of the skillet before they would burn. She used an index finger to get a Butterfly from her hair,

"Would you be a dear and make sure Madeline is up and getting ready?" The butterfly fluttered off upstairs following Elysia's command.

Now that her breakfast was done she forgot what normal people usually do next, she walked to her large living room and plopped herself down on her newly bought light green couch. She could always go out to the forest and play with the animals? No, that's not normal. Go around town and sing a song? That's weird too. She stood up and decided she'd just go check out the gym. Her cousin bought her to one a few months ago and showed her how to use the machines, she didn't want to go back for a while because when she was there she saw a really muscly older man and a very muscular young woman with him. Very odd. Her Butterfly came back and assured her that Madeline was in the middle of dressing, she thanked her red Butterfly as it took its place back adorning her hair. She couldn't wait to see her daughter in her adorable little school uniform. Her daughter looked like a little version of her, and much like her great grandmother. Only Elysia had large, doe like jade green eyes, a straight nose, soft cinnamon brown ski, soft pink full lips, a well endowed chest and a "nice butt", as a stranger so oddly put it, and she stood of average height. She didn't look bad at all for 28 years of age. Elysia's thoughts were interrupted as her daughter padded downstairs.

"Mother?" Madeline asked, "Oh, dear, here is your breakfast." Elysia presented her daughter with a plate of eggs, toast and fruit.

"You..cooked?" Madeline questioned, raising an eyebrow and picking up a piece of toast, inspecting it. Her mother giggled a response "Of course my love, that's what mother's do!"

"Only according to those books you read. My books were much more interesting, and less sexist." Madeline replied, digging into her eggs.

Elysia sighed, of course. Her daughter was brilliant, smart and well spoken and she took a large liking to Science, and could be often found in her leisure time reading books about Physics and all sorts of theories. Elysia didn't know if she just naturally had a gifted mind or was it a result of her superior abilities over normal beings. Either way she didn't complain, if her daughter loved it, then she did too.

As she cleaned up, her daughter finished breakfast and they heard the doorbell chime, Madeline hopped down from her seat and got her backpack and uniformed hat. Madeline sighed and rolled her eyes, she had came across some of this dimension's children's books and found a series called "Madeline", she thought it was cute until she found out the private school her mother picked actually incorporated hats into the uniform. She was sure to get more than a few comments as other children made the connection. At least she bared no resemblance to the red haired protagonist of the series, yet she contemplated introducing herself as Belle instead, but thought that no better considering there was a Princess in a franchise named Belle, who liked to read just like her. She made her way out the door shaking her head at her name choice and stepped into the black Limo that awaited her.

"Bye my love." Her mother cooed as she kissed her cheek. "Take your medicine, Mother." Madeline reminded. She closed the door to the limo and leaned her head on the door as they drove off. 'I hope this place doesn't become boring too fast.' She thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Princesses are weird Beth

Madeline laid back on her soft bedding, finally being able to take a break from her long day at her new school. The boys were _very_ nice to her as she had predicted and some of the girls seemed to dislike her at an instant, most notably one of the girls she deducted was probably the Queen Bee, but some less popular girls warmed up to her and Madeline was able to exhibit her charm and grace, virtually copying her mother. She had made friends with five girls that day all in her grade, Mary Anne, Jeanna, Su Lin, Tatiana, and a very bubbly girl named Adeline, who thought it was quite funny that their names were similar and told her that they were destined to become best friends. Mary Anne played soccer, Jeanna played tennis, Su Lin liked to cook, Tatiana played softball and Adeline loved to act. A perfect posse, for a girl her age according to tween novels. Madeline liked having friends, she wasn't a complete book hungry robot.

Madeline hated to be late for things, in which she didn't enjoy starting school in Spring rather than the normal time of Fall. Nevertheless her entrance exam allowed her to be ahead of everyone due to her snooping online for their curriculum and blasting through it in two weeks, hyper intelligence comes in handy a lot. She got her books for the curriculum this semester and powered through the English text on the way home, finishing right before dinner. So Madeline sat up in her bed and decided to reward herself with TV, which she came to find she actually enjoyed. She turned on her Telly and flipped through, 'Bollocks' she thought, she enjoyed TV when there was something to watch, right now it seemed like there was nothing interesting.

"Bloody Hell?" Madeline stopped her flipping and turned up the tv.

" _A giant tentacle furball alien attacked Merrilsburg, two towns over today, it damaged property, 6 injured, 3 fatalities. Then as soon as it came, it promptly vanished into what seemed to be a portal. More at 8."_ The announcer concluded the quick report.

Madeline sat astounded, 'Maybe this world isn't so boring after all.'

Madeline grinned, a mischievous grin, she could put her powers to some use in this world. She remembered watching a show called _Justice League_ and noticed the characters were like her, they could fly, they were faster than light, they could do magic, they could lift heavy objects, they could control animals, they were smart. She wished they were real, she loved them so much her Cousin Adda brought her some comic books. She had to beg her mother to let her start training earlier, her mother at first refused and said she must finish her princess training, so her mother and her cousin worked out a deal that one would teach her heroics and one would teach her to be a proper royal lady.

Madeline hopped out of bed and ran down stairs.

"Don't run in the house dear." Her mother said not looking up from her laptop, probably reading some cooking guide again.

"Mother?" Madeline said sweetly, "Do you think tomorrow after school I can have the limo stop by the fabric shop?"

That made her mother look up questioningly. "What for?"

"Iiiiiii have taken an intrest, in sewing! I saw some older kids in home economics and decided to get a head start!" Madeline lied, ladies should never lie, but Madeline wasn't exactly a goody two shoes like people thought.

"Oh well, I guess that's fine my love. Always ahead of others, you're so smart, just like your grandfather." Her mother beamed.

Madeline falsely smiled back and grabbed a juice box from the kitchen. 'Time to work on a costuming idea.' She thought, and looked at the clock. 'I guess I can push bed time back to 9."

Beth Smith had the day off today. The complete day off, Dave would handle all the emergencies today. She decided to do her usual shopping and take herself out to a fancy lunch and maybe even do some reading in the park. It was a gorgeous spring day after all and for the past week her father and her son had not caused any big disturbances like bring home alien babies or exploding naked men. She decided not to jinx this string of decent luck and enjoy her day off for what its worth. Beth loved her Father very much, but he caused her even more stress than Jerry did on a regular basis, still she loved having him around. She missed her dad when he was gone, it hurt her a lot, but she was sure even though he could be brash and condescending, he truly loved his daughter Beth if nothing else.

Beth was deep into her thoughts when she accidently crashed her grocery cart into another woman's. The woman was very beautiful and had on extremely nice clothes, long flowy rich brown hair, stunning green eyes, unlike her blue ones, and lips as pink as hers.

"Oh I am SO sorry!" Beth exclaimed.

"Why is quite alright." The woman replied, "Sometimes I get lost in my thoughts too, one time I walked into a tree."

'Pretty and Dumb?' Beth thought, 'But nice, she doesn't seem to be mean at all.'

"My name is Elysia Bella Amora, Crowne Princess of Pralia, pleasure to meet you."

"Princess? Are you related to the Duchess that has that radio show?" Beth asked surprised.

"Why yes! That's my younger Cousin. And you are?" Elysia pried.

"OH! Where are my manners, I am Beth Smith..um.. head doctor at the animal hospital."

"Oh my a doctor! And you help animals? I love animals, you have such a noble profession, you must have a kind heart!" Elysia praised.

'Not why I'm a horse surgeon, but I'll take it.' Beth thought numbly.

"You have such pretty clothes on, you must tell me where you get them. They look comfy to dance in." Madeline asked examining Beth's shirt.

"Well, I uh, was going to the mall after this… if you don't have anything to do, it would be nice to get to know you?" Beth offered unsure.

"I'd love to! Great, I love to make friends!" Madeline cheered.

'Woooooow,' Beth thought, 'She is reeeeally preppy, what is she a princess from a fairytale? Oh well can't go wrong getting rich friends.'

The two women concluded their grocery shopping and Beth was ready to tell the princess which mall to meet her at when the Princess offered before she could say anything.

"My men can take those groceries of yours to your home if someone is there?" Madeline said nicely.

Beth blurted "Uh ok sure, yeah my Husband is home."

'Like wow, this HAD to be a great day' Elysia smiled. She had made new friend, a very pretty lady, older, named Beth, simple, but nice. They went shopping and went out to a nice lunch and had tasty wine. Beth seemed flabbergasted through it all, she should have probably toned it down a bit, its not normal for strangers to buy you outfits they think you would look nice in, but Elysia couldn't help it. Beth had such nice proportions and nice face it was like one of those life sized dolls in the children's toy store. Beth blushed through it and insisted she didn't need to get her all these nice clothes, but Elysia enjoyed this dimension's fashion immensely.

The two women were into their second course in their lunch and Beth was telling Elysia all about herself, she had gotten pregnant at 17, just like Elysia had, a daughter just like her and a dad who wasn't to be seen too much. She felt for her, but thought it was nice that her family seems to be so loving.

"Wow, Beth, you've had such an eventful life.. and your father sounds so interesting." Elysia commented, holding her chin with her hand.

"He is… he is a little crazy… a little cold, but he's brilliant." Beth said staring off into space.

"Hey! Why don't you and you're family come over to my residency for dinner, tomorrow night?" Elysia proposed.

"Uh…eeeyeeaaaah. Sure, why not?" Beth stammered.

"Yay! I adore meeting new people!" Elysia clapped.

"I can tell…" Beth muttered.


	4. Chapter 4 Star struck idiot family

Madeline rushed up stairs with her bags in tow. Bags filled with fabric, sewing materials, new athletic shoes and a sewing machine. She was going to make her own costume. This would serve as a temporary outfit. If Madeline couldn't get her mother to teach her the Call to Honor and obtain her magical crime fighting suit, she'd have to make one for the time being and show her mom she was ready and then get her armor.

Now she needed a simple design. Nothing to draw too much attention, the most she could muster up with her magic for an alter ego was to set an illusion spell to make her hair a dirty blonde.

Pathetic.

Madeline turned swiftly away from her bags of supplies. Maybe this was pathetic.

Turning back on her heel, she glared at the bags and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to be normal on this plane. She wasn't wasteful and she was not going to waste her powers. She was Princess Madeline Bell Amora of Pralia, Grand Daughter of the Warlock King, Great Grand Daughter of Dervoc the Demi God of the Northlands. She had lineage, she had duty to fufill, she would make a name for herself.

Madeline got to work.

On her ride home in her limo, Elysia stared out the window. Her vision came true. She had met the blonde woman who would lead her to the man who could put a permanent end to the evil that hunted her and her daughter. Now to only figure out what man it her vision was telling her about. The images of the blonde had been plaguing her dreams for the past 5 months now. _'Find her.'_ The voice would repeat _'She will lead you to the one.'_ One thing Elysia was sure about, is that she didn't know what to do or what he was supposed to do. She had a sinking suspicion that upon finding said person that it wouldn't be easy to obtain their help and that this was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

She sighed and rubbed her temple as the Limo arrived at her home. She needed to get the house prepared for the Smith family. She needed to keep them interested. Stepping out of the car, she thanked her driver and instructed her guards on where to take her bags. This was going to be one stressful year.

Rick Sanchez knew a lot of things. He admittedly didn't know _everything_ , but he damn near did and that's the reason why he couldn't stand to be around idiots like Jerry. Morty however as dumb as he was, was a good hearted kid, and he had potential to be at least as smart as Rick someday. Morty would be his true genetic successor to pass his work onto. He didn't do adventures with chicks and as much as Summer had grown on him from his initial stance of not giving a shit about her opinion, she was still a no go. Beth, was smart, in fact she could have been just as smart as Rick if that coward didn't knock her up, but on the other hand Rick lived a dangerous life and it was not quite the life he wanted for Beth. And fuck Jerry, the only reason he hasn't left him for dead in another dimension is that he doesn't want to piss off Beth.

Taking a swig from his flask, the 5th refill of the day being scotch whiskey, he wiped the drool from his mouth and continued welding a machine that would detect unnatural activity levels disrupting the atmosphere. He was a wanted man throughout the galaxy and at least 100 dimensions and timelines. C-137 Rick Sanchez was a popular man, and for good reason, he was the Rickest Rick of them all. After fixing this machine up, he could hook another portal device to it, so that when some alien asshole tried to attack a portal would just open up wherever he was and just drop the mother fucker off in Clackspire. Rick liked to seek the adventure usually and he didn't like being inconvenienced when he wasn't looking for one. Rick had been working on this for a year and for the past 6 months it detected unnatural paranormal activity in this timeline, spikes in intelligence brain waves. Not as strong as his brain waves, but above the average human. So far its not like an evil mastermind attacked the city, so he let it slide, when the time came maybe him and Morty could take it down, that would be fun.

Rick heard his stomach rumble from actual hunger and not acid reflux, he checked the time and it was right on time for dinner. He set down his tools and walked inside towards the kitchen table.

"Hi Dad." Beth said with a cheerful smile. Beth usually greeted Rick with a cheerful tone. It reminded him of when she was just a little kid. She used to run home from school every day and yell "DADDY!" and hug his legs like a pair of shrunken pants. He would pat her head and give her an obligated "Hello sweetie." And then proceed to blab about her day of learning the next letter in the alaphabet. And blab about her day is just what she was going to do now.

"Hey Beth." He burped out. Rick took his seat waiting for the food to be sat on the table. Attending family dinners ensured Beth staying off his case and on his side from Jerry's constant whining.

Morty and Summer joined the table. Discussing a fight at their school. It was Summer's senior year and not only was she 18 but she had a serious case of the senioritis.

Beth still had a grin plastered on her face as she brought the dishes back to the table. "Sooo guess what?"

"You're divorcing Jerry? I'm so happy for you Beth." Rick said in a sincere voice.

"DAD! NO!" Beth chastised. Jerry just glared and muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, I met a real life Princess today!" Beth exclaimed.

"Where at, Narnia?" Rick said uninterested.

"No! The grocery market. She just moved here." Beth said as a matter of fact.

"You sure she isn't just some-earugh- crazy soccer mom who had a psychotic break-urrp- due to her mundane life of screaming children and a cheating husband who-ooeaurgh- only fucks her once a month?" Rick retorted.

"Geez that was specific." Morty piped in.

Beth rolled her eyes and speared a piece of broccoli. "Nope she's the Crowne Princess of Pralia. She had a limo and guards and everything. She was really nice, very generous, reeeally preppy."

Rick had heard of this supposed royal family, he had no interest in them despite the fact that he never heard of their country, maybe in this timeline a country like that existed? It sure as hell didn't in the other one that he and Morty left. Apparently a majority of them moved to America for whatever weird ass reason and lived about 3 towns away where a lot of wealthy upper crust socialites lived. They had a radio show as well. Attention seekers.

Summer seemed to be intrigued by the news of her mother befriending a princess. "How…generous are we talking?" Summer leaned in.

"She brought me like 5 shirts and 4 pairs of pants before I had to beg her to stop." Beth explained.

"Holy crap!" Summer was excited.

*Cough*"Crazy!"*cough* Rick huffed. He didn't take Beth for that much of a fool, he expected a little better considering she has literally half of his DNA in that noggin. What kind of freak buys a stranger brand new expensive clothing?

"Dad, stop. She invited us over for dinner tomorrow night with her and her daughter." Beth smiled.

"Daughter?!" Morty sat up.

"She's 11." Beth replied.

"Aw dammit." Morty had not gotten Jessica to notice him in the past 3 months. She was still off and on with Brad and he is pretty sure they had sex at some point because they were definitely on right now and she follows him around like a love sick puppy, she gives the same look Summer has after she spends the day watching "movies" with Ethan.

"11? Perfect babysitting age. You think she needs a sitter?" Summer questioned.

"Yu-yu-you all are a bunch of-bunch of fucking idiots, you really-urp-believe she's the real fucking princess of some fairytale land?" Rick said with an outburst. This conversation was annoying him and oddly enough Jerry hadn't even said a single word during.

"I have to agree with Rick, this sounds a little farfetched." Jerry chimed in. 'Oh look the idiot speaks. I jinxed myself' Rick thought.

"Well you two don't have to come to the dinner tomorrow, you can stay here eating microwave dinners while Me, Summer and Morty go enjoy ourselves with like, uh, lobster and filet mignon." Beth said smartly.

"Well la dee da, real-urp-fucking fancy." Rick said, he didn't care anymore.


	5. Chapter 5 Eat your words Rick

**Ahh, I haven't properly introduced myself or this fic. I'm Laurdecai and I am studying in school for script writing and this is honestly practice for me because 1. I love Rick and Morty. 2. I wanted to introduce my OCs, who hopefully are not Mary Sues. 3. I had a burst of creative writing energy.**

 **I will explain things further about the OCs and their home and their family as the fic progresses.**

 **I don't own Rick and Morty or the characters from the show. Disclaimer Disclaimer, blah blah. ITS NOT MINE. Reviews are appreciated.**

"Madeline, come here please!" Elysia called for her daughter. She needed to tell her something.

"Yes Mother?" Madeline walked into the large living room the household had.

"Honey there is something important I need to share with you." Elysia motioned for her daughter to sit next to her and then hugged Madeline's shoulders.

This was it. Mother was finally going to tell her why they left their home dimension, why mother has had visions, why Father was not with them, why did they choose to move to this neighborhood? A lot was about to be answered. Madeline could feel it.

Madeline straightened her back and braced herself. She put her face in a listening but "grown up" set to show she was ready.

"Madeline…" Elysia started

Madeline moved in.

"We're going to have guest over for dinner tomorrow night." Elysia said with a smile.

What? This is what she wanted to tell her? They had guest for dinner all the time back in Pralia. This wasn't anything new. Madeline slumped slightly and her shoulders dropped.

"They are important guest and if we play our cards right they will lead us to the man who can help us make Pralia safe again."

Madeline perked up a little. Not what she wanted to hear, but it interested her. Her mother was letting her in on something? Ever since she got to this dimension a year ago its been nothing but hushed whispers from the older relatives of her extended family.

"So what do you want me to do Mother?" Madeline asked earnestly.

"You can be a bit..sarcastic to people and I think sometimes you may scare grown adults. These people are really important, so I want you to remember your lessons from charm school, and exude pleasantness." Elysia said with a grimace. Her daughter was a very beautiful girl and extremely intelligent and at times when those steel grey eyes where set in "resting bitch face" as her older cousins called it, it was the look that could kill a man, a glare only her cousin's grandfather could match.

Madeline stared innocently for a moment, and then looked down. It was true she didn't care very much for people, she was more introvert than extrovert. She enjoyed the company of her family more than others, not including people she willingly befriended. Madeline's sarcasm was the result of her grandmother, her grandmother was sassy, commanding and scary to the palace servants. It rubbed off on Madeline and now Madeline throws it at people she deems as stupid. So with a swallow, Madeline took the criticism and nodded her head. If playing along could get her some more answers she'd be glad to. "Ok Mother."

Elysia clapped her hands. "Perfect! Now I don't know what they may know so don't do anything normal people do in this dimension."

Speaking of this Dimension, Madeline was itching to try out her new costume.

"Mother, you should choose what to serve for dinner tomorrow" Madeline suggested.

"Oh I should!" Elysia jumped up and ran to grab a cook book.

While her Mother's back was turned, Madeline gave a flick of her fingers and a flash gleamed over her eyes. She put a spell on mother, a harmless one. One that would keep her distracted for a couple of hours.

Madeline ran upstairs and quickly changed into her costume. It was shabby, but it would have to do. With another flick of her fingers she changed her hair from the darkest black to the dirtiest of blondes and secured the hair into a ponytail.

Madeline took a deep breath, opened her window and flew out.

 _Next day_

Rick and Morty ran like hell. Holy fucking shit was this a bad idea. Rick says he doesn't make mistakes, but occasionally he does and sometimes it ends up with him running for his life until he can get to safety to open a portal.

"RIIIIICK!" Morty screamed and panted. A giant, slimy, clawed, ten legged, twenty eyed monsters with pincers chased Rick and Morty through what might as well have been a damn agility course. Morty was slowing down, a pain in his side arose, they really needed to stop going on after lunch adventures.

Fuck. All Rick wanted was a special crystal that he needed to restock on. Rick spotted a tree up ahead with what appeared to be vines. He grabbed the vine, hooked an arm around Morty and swung around until he was behind the monster. They ran the opposite way, hoping the change of direction would confuse that adventure ruining dumb ass. The monster continued to stampede in the other way, Rick sighed, took a swig from his flask and opened a portal back home.

"H-H-Holy crap, Rick! That was insane!" Morty had both hands on his head trying to process what just happened. Rick brushed it off and took another swig.

"That was-euurp-nothing Morty. Did you at least get one crystal?" Rick turned expectantly to the boy.

"Ye-ye-yeah, i-I think so." Morty patted around on his body and finally dug a crystal the size of his palm out of his pocket.

Rick swiped the crystal and examined it, it wasn't what he was planning on getting, but I'd have to be enough until he could go back and get more along with a little extra fire power for that piece of shit beast. "G-g-goo-Eurugh-god Job Morty." Rick relaxed his shoulders a bit when Summer rushed into the garage. "MORTY! Where have you been, Mom said be back by 6:30! We have to get ready to go to that princess lady's house!" Summer pushed Morty inside.

Rick rolled his eyes. What a bunch of rubes. He took another swig from his flask, and wiped his mouth contemplating whether he should go or not to see the look on his family's faces as the spent the weirdest night they could without being on another planet, at crazy lady's house. Rick grinned. Fuck it. Why not? Besides either way if she is bat shit the dinner here or there would be the same.

"I'm coming with you." Rick said walking into the house.

"What?" Beth was taken by surprise, he wanted to come?

"Yeah, I want to see the look on all you guys faces while you realize you met a psycho." Rick said crossing his arms.

"We already have." Jerry murmured under his breath.

"Ugh." Beth rolled her eyes and continued to freshen up her appearance in her nearest reflection. "Morty! Hurry up!"

Summer trounced downstairs with a light blue half sleeved top on and a white skirt, she had her usual amount of make up on. She posed at the bottom of the stairs "Iiiiii'm ready!"

"Oh boy." Rick groaned.

"Too bad you aren't coming Grandpa Rick." Summer grinned.

"As a matter of fact, I am-urp, Summer." Rick countered.

"You are?!" Summer's face dropped.

"He just wants to be an ass." Jerry glared.

"Like I would take after you, Jerry." Rick rebuffed.

"NOT, to-night!" Beth commanded, she pointed a finger at all of them. "BE-HAVE" she said clearly. If this didn't turn out to be some fucked up lady playing pretend, Beth had an opportunity to climb up the social ladder, and with that she could get more money donated into the horse hospital….and maybe even later she could get sponsored to go to medical school for people and-

"I'm ready!" Morty ran downstairs straightening his tie, his voice breaking his mother out of her day dreaming.

"Let's go then…" Jerry said, still upset about Rick coming along.

The family piled into the car and Summer excitedly tweeted and facebooked and blogged and texted and group messaged that she was going to meet a real princess. Rick hoped the worst part of this night would be the car ride to and from this broad's house with two hormone crazy teenagers sitting right next to him. He "loved" his grandkids, really, but their teenaged behavior was not wanted.

The family arrived at the large mansion about 30 minutes away from their house in another county district. A collective wow could be heard from the family, except Rick. 'So the bitch _is_ rich? Let's see if the rest of its true.' Rick thought.

The gates opened and Jerry drove their car up through the large car circle. The family stepped out and walked up the stairs to the large door. Ringing the doorbell, the family straightened their clothes, and Rick nonchalantly took a hearty swig. A man with a business suit, accented with a blue tie and blue cufflinks answered the door.

"The Crowne Princess has been expecting you. Please follow me." The butler said.

"Oooh la la." Rick said mockingly.

"Dad stop it!" Beth hissed.

The mansion was large and impressive. Paintings of people adorned the hallway leading to the living room. The butler motioned for the Smith family to sit.

"Princess, your guest have arrived!" The butler called.

A few moments later a gorgeous woman appeared in the door way to the living room. Long hair that fell in loose waves, shining green eyes, long legs, slim waist. She wore a pale pink cocktail dress with light yellow embellishments and what appeared to be crystal butterflies decorated her hair.

'Damn.' Rick thought 'Good looking broad, nice ass and tits, cute face.'

"Wooow." Morty said dreamily. Jerry straightened his tie and smiled flirtingly, Beth shot him a look. Summer had her mouth open, this was probably the prettiest lady she had ever met.

"Hello, I'm Princess Elysia Bella Amora. I'm pleased to have you all over to my home for dinner." The princess spoke and Rick noted she spoke with a Mid-Atlantic accent.

"Hi Elysia! This is my Husband Jerry," Jerry waved hello, "My daughter Summer," Summer actually stood up and curtsied, "my son Morty," Morty stuttered out a hello and scratched nervously as his head. "and my Dad, Rick."

"How's it going buh-baby?" Rick greeted, waggling his unibrow. Beth shot him a glare. "Rick Sanchez. Is my full name."

The Princess giggled, "Oh let me introduce you to my daughter. MADELINE!" The princess called.

A girl descended the stairs, and entered the door way. She stood tall and straight with the most non threatening face she could muster.

'Holy shit.' Morty thought 'She looks prettier than Jessica for 11!'

Summer made a face like she just met a puppy. Beth sighed out an "awww!"

'Hm, cute kid.' Rick looked the girl up and down, but there was something off about her, behind those big silver eyes.

"Please, join us in the dining hall." The Princess had her arm outstretched in the direction of the dinner room. 'Let's get this plan under way.' She thought.


	6. Chapter 6 100 year old hooch

**Guten Nacht if you are reading this at night. I am trying to update everyday, I may not everyday. I don't know.**

 **I am going to give a heads up, I do not do characters that are completely "good" everyone has ulterior motives, dark sides. Some characters are more good than bad and some more bad than good, some might be just plain bad because of corruption in their soul. The point of this ramble is that I will not make Elysia out to be the goody two shows she appears to everyone else.**

 **ANYWAY. On with the story, I don't own nothing y'all. None of the characters except my OCs. Zilch**

The Smiths took their seats as directed by the Butler. Madeline at one end and Rick opposite the other, Beth, to her right, then Madeline and Summer, Jerry and Morty to her left.

"So while we are waiting for the dishes to be served, how about you all tell me about yourselves?" Elysia asked with a smile.

"Well I, uh," Jerry piped up, "I make advertisements." He said fiddling with his tie.

"Oh you must be very creative! I always liked those commercials with the funny little talking candies." Elysia praised. Jerry blushed and laughed nervously. Beth rolled her eyes at her goofy husband.

"I'm in my senior year of High school." Summer offered her answer next.

"Oh do you know what you want to do out of high school?" Elysia asked.

"You know, I don't even know…." Summer looked confused.

"Well don't worry, my cousins didn't know what they were going to do going into college either." Madeline comforted Summer.

"Um, I'm, uh, in high school too an-aa-and I like learning about science and stuff." Morty forced out.

"Oh! How smart you must be. My uncle deals in science as well." Elysia replied. "And you, uh, Mr.?"

"Rick. Rick Sanchez. I'm a man of science. I build robots, travel to other planets, all that Jazz." Rick said, he didn't know if he was supposed to keep that under wraps , but then again he didn't care.

"Wow, I have never met anyone who traveled to other planets. Like an astronaut?" Madeline asked confused.

"No, like a _Rick._ I don't do jobs." Rick grunted.

"Oh, um, well, Madeline tell the nice people about yourself." Elysia changed the subject. She'd question him more later.

" I am 11 years old, I dance and sing and play instruments and I also like Science along with History, Math and Language." Madeline spoke eloquently. Summer couldn't believe her speaking voice made the little girl even cuter. Rick noted the little girl had an English accent to her speech rather than her Mother's Mid-Atlantic one.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all." She finished in an attempt to seem warm.

A female voice interrupted their sharing, "Ahem, Princess, the food is taking a little longer than we expected." A maid said sheepishly.

"Its quite alright, I was waiting until after dinner, but I shall give a tour of the mansion now. " The princess arose, "Please, join me."

The Smiths got up and Rick sighed as he stood up. They followed the princess out into the hall.

"Let's tour the downstairs area first shall we?" The princess turned and walked towards the back.

"This is the lounge room. The living room is more of general family area. The lounge room is more for hosting for a long period of time. We have a full bar and mini fridge, video consoles and games, a karaoke machine, a large flatscreen, down below in that glass circle is where our wine is stocked."

'Oh my god she has a walk in wine storage. I'm in heaven, no one better mess this up.' Beth was in awe of how much wine could be down there.

"Over through this back hallway we can go right to the Home Theater, but its not done there is some light outside so we can check out the backyard."

Summer whispered to Morty, "This place is freaking great and we've only been in 3 rooms. Holy crap, I need to get a babysitting job here."

They all stepped through sliding doors into outside.

"Over this way to my far left we have our in ground swimming pool that goes all the way to 12 feet deep. To my far right our large and very relaxing Garden, and in the middle is our general outdoors patio included with a fire pit and brick style grill."

Jerry could have cried if he wanted. He always dreamed of cooking a steak in a brick style grill.

So far the only thing Rick was impressed with was the bar, he always did give props to someone with well stocked alcohol, and it looked like Ms. Fancy had the good shit too. He'd return again if he could get fucked up off that 100 year old scotch he spotted.

"Oh my gosh, your pool is so big!" Summer was giddy. She desperately wanted to spend her upcoming spring and summer here.

They walked back inside and Elysia's cell phone rang. "I'm sorry, excuse me for one second. Hello?" she answered. It was her cousin Adda.

"Um, Madeline, could you be a dear and show the Smiths the rest of the house?"

"Yes Mother." Madeline nodded.

As soon as they were all out of ear shot, Elysia returned to her phone. "What is is Adda, the guest are here."

"Soooorrrry, I'm just trying to see, is the person your vision was telling you about with them?"

"I'm not sure, one of them may be it, he's older and he says he has traveled to other planets and stuff and he builds things. He seems kinda mean though…"

"Well if he's it, you're going have to power through it. Charm the hell out of him."

"I'll try, he doesn't seem easily impressed." Elysia thought Madeline might have more in common.

"What's not to be impressed with you? You're young, beautiful, smart, powerful and most old guys would kill to spend a night with you."

"Gross, Adda."

"I'm just saying, find out what he likes, and spoil him."

"I hate using money to buy friends, but I need this. So I have to I guess. Good Bye Adda!"

Elysia hung up and stood for a moment. She needed to keep this family close to her and happy. It seems Summer and Beth were enthralled with the house so far. She would befriend Beth and take Summer shopping or let her babysit Madeline. Morty and Jerry she figured were easy to please whatever the case. Rick Sanchez may be harder to get to. Science wasn't her forte, she was smart but not in a sciencey way.

"Princess the meal is ready." Her maid called.

"Madeline! Please bring the Smiths back down for dinner!"

Elysia made her way into the dining room and didn't sit until the family made their way back down. 'Let's do this.'

"Ah, let's start with our appetizer. Soup?"

The maid brought out the soup, a simple bisque and presented a bowl to each person. Elysia received a text _. 'CHARM HIM!'-Adda_

Elysia never really had to _try like this_ to charm someone. She didn't mean to seem so vain, but usually at first glance she'd have people falling all over her. Of course she refused most of the offers, she had not even been with anyone since.. her daughter's father. She didn't know how to purposely flirt, like trying to entice someone, flirting. But she only needed to do enough to get him hooked.

Beth and Jerry praised the soup, the kids silently ate theirs and Rick slurped his uninterested. The food wasn't bad, but Rick could be out on an adventure with Morty right now than eating some boring dinner. Maybe he could find a way to sneak back to that bar and snatch some booze.

Rick finished his soup and as soon as he did his soup bowl was replaced with a plate of Roasted Chicken, Asiago Polenta, and Truffles. Rick examined his food and dug in. It was good, he raised the left side of his unibrow and let a noise of satisfaction escaped.

"I take it you like the dish, Mr. Sanchez?" Elysia smiled at Rick.

"Its-eaurgh- Rick, babe." Rick replied popping another piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Ah, then I must insist you call me Elysia."

"Sure-urp-thing buh-babe." Rick didn't even look her in the eye.

Elysia was blanking. She added flirty undertones to her voice, he seemed to be more into the chicken cutlets than her. Hm, a lab coat to dinner? He did say he was a man of science. She wasn't, but her daughter was.

"Madeline, since you and..Rick, share a passion for science, why don't you tell him what interest you the most right now?"

The silver eyed girl looked up from her dinner, and turned to Rick with her face still on the unscary neutral she was trying hard to maintain and simply said "I'm interested in where STEMtech is going and I am starting a liking towards deep sea Marine Biology and aquatic life in both fresh and salt waters. It will be a nice follow up of my study of land animals." She blinked once and turned back to her food. She sounded like a robot even though she didn't mean to, she was outright nervous and when she was nervous she conversed like she sat on a pinecone and wasn't allowed to move.

Rick blinked, amateur level interest, at least it was amateur to him. He wished Morty would have grown up that interested. So he gave the kid props where it was due, she was smart for a regular person. "Hm, smart kid."

"R-R-Rick builds robots and stuff and I go on a-a-adventures with him to all sorts of places." Morty bragged. "Its totally cool."

"You'll have to tell me all about your adventures some time, Rick." Elysia did a signature flirty move she's seen her friend Vanna do, taking a sip of her wine she never took her eyes off Rick and grinned.

Rick could only think one thing to himself after seeing a beautiful woman make eyes at him _. 'Could I get some of this chicken to take home for tomorrow or?'_


	7. Chapter 7 He didn't like my Cutlets

**Not mine. I don't own the characters from the show. Not mine.**

 **Excuse me as I am trying to find a way to make my writing fluid, like I said it is practice but I decided to divide the transitions by just putting which character's little chunk is next by just putting their name first.**

Elysia

It was two days later and Elysia was going to grab lunch with her cousin Adda. She had a lot to discuss and go over the "Game plan" as Adda put it. She approached the Ritzy café in the town where Adda lived name _Kipps,_ it was their favorite place to grab lunch. She greeted her cousin and gave her kisses and big hugs.

"Oh my gosh, your hair looks great today!" Elysia gushed, taking her seat.

"Thanks, Its extra springy." Adda bounced a curl on the palm of her hand. Adda was from her grandfather's side of the family and she stood about the same height as Elysia, with curly straw blonde hair and brown eyes the same shade as milk chocolate, she was very athletic, very silly and an all around tomboy.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Adda sipped her tea and wiggled excitedly.

"It went… it went." Elysia clapped her hands to her thighs. It went. It just…nothing.

"it went?"

"It went. I don't know if he's interested, I don't know if he thinks I'm attractive, I mean, he looked more into the chicken cutlets than," Elysia motioned towards herself, "you know, my cutlets."

"Yeesh, well he is kinda old, maybe he's, like, legally blind." Adda took another sip of her tea, baffling, what guy didn't like her older cousin, or herself for that matter?

"He seemed to have good eye sight when he kept eyeing my stocked Scotch." Elysia frowned, maybe this was Karma, for trying to deceive a sweet family? But it couldn't be? Her visions were leading her to them. That man could help.

"What the fuck, Elysia. Did you bat your eyes at him extra flirty?" Adda had the title of Duchess in her name, but had the tongue of a New York construction worker. To be honest she didn't care, around Adda she didn't have to put on her polite princess voice and speak like she never learned what a penis was.

"I don't like using people, Adda, it doesn't feel right." Elysia knew what it felt like to be used, it didn't feel great.

"Hey.. I know. Doing something deceiving is not who you are, but you have a little girl to protect, and a kingdom that needs to be restored. You have to make sacrifices, even if its to your own morals."

Elysia didn't like what she was doing, but Adda was right. She would never fully be comfortable, but she better act like she was in control.

"He seems to have his brain geared towards science. I don't know how to engage with that."

"Well the gods must be in your favor today, because I just got some tickets into the radio station two to attend a science benefit they were hoping to see my father at. Maybe you could bring your Geeky Grandpa as a ruse for to translate all the nerd talk." Elysia finished her tea and ordered a spring salad, Elysia ordered one as well.

Rick

Morty walked into his family garage which was now Rick's garage since he took over. Grandpa told him to come straight in after he finished his after school snack, because his father started to complain at Rick about how it was important for growing teens to eat and Rick started arguing about how he knew his shit when it came to the human body and Morty eventually had to calm the two down and agreed to see him after his sandwich.

Rick was welding something "Ah-ah- Just a few m-m-minutes, M-Morty. Today I need to go-urp- get some, parts for special kind of compr-urrp-essor."

"Ok Rick." Morty looked around as usual, everyday there were at least 2-3 little new gadgets to be found either done or half finished. He waited patiently and wondered about when the next time his family was going to that princesses house. It would be so cool if the princess let him use the home theater for a date with Jessica or maybe being in the pool with Jessica, Jessica losing her top…..

"Snap out of your teenage wet day dream ,M-M- Morty. Time to go." Rick shot a new portal open then him and Morty stepped through.

"I wasn't, wet.. day dreaming you know?" Morty said nervously. At times his grandpa's assessments embarrassed him.

"S-s-sure you weren't, Morty." Rick rolled his eyes, his grandson wasn't a good liar.

"Well, you know you can't tell me you haven't thought about that Princess." Morty tried to get in a sly reply.

"Wh-what-eaurgh- whaddy'a mean?" Rick knew what he meant.

"I think she liked you, yo." Morty said in a sing song voice.

"Wouldn't be surprised, the bitches dig me." Rick actually was surprised at her, what would a snobby ass princess want with him? Its not like he exuberated prince charming when he interacted with her. He was acting extra cold in case she was cuckoo, he didn't want her to think he was an easily fooled dumb ass like the rest of his family.

"They do?"

"F-F-fuck yeah they do. If I didn't get married you'd wouldn't be here and I'd bang enough women to match the population of Maryland." Rick took a sip from his flask and wiped his mouth. Ok he was lying, its true he did have girls falling all over him, even at his age now he could snag some double d cup and apple bottomed bimbo from a bar.

"Wow." That was the most impressive thing Morty had heard for his hormonal situation. Maybe when he got older he'd get all sorts of women too? Rick didn't exactly look like a stud, at least not in Morty's eyes. He drooled, he burped, he stuttered, he was condescending, he was foul mouthed, sexist, he had a big hairy unibrow and was a complete dick to the nth degree. But that Princess lady did make the flirty eyes at Rick and whatever charm Rick has, Morty hopes it will rub off on him, he hoped soon before he never saw Jessica again.

Madeline

Madeline stared out the window of her limo, tonight would be her second venture out as vigilante of the night. Her first night was uneventful, not a robbery, anomaly, mugging, she didn't even catch anyone trying to litter. Then her would be second night she had to do that dinner with her mom. It was weird. The Smiths were nice, that old man was weird and he burped a lot. He did mention travelling through stuff like portals, maybe he was the person mother was talking about? Very likely since her mother stared at him like Adeline stares at Jonny Parks at school. How cringe worthy, and so odd, she thought Mother was with Father. Were they not together anymore? Was this old weird man going to be her… _Dinuae(meaning step) Papa_? No. That's silly and a bit hasty in thought.

The Limo approached the arrived at the front of her mansion and she stepped out of the Limo and climbed the stairs to inside her home. Pulling off her hat she went straight to the kitchen for a snack, carrots and celery with a juice box. Her mother didn't seem to be home, so she asked her mother's Butterfly, who was in his human form, where her mother was.

"Your mother is out on her 'girl's day' with your Cousin, Duchess Adda, my princess."

Ah, it was about that time. Which would mean next week she could go train with Adda for Heroics. Heroics that were not doing her very much good in this world. Hopefully her little outing tonight could give her at least someone to kick in the balls for stealing an old lady's purse. Which seem to happen more in this world's cartoons than in real life. Maybe this was a low crime city? She should have perhaps researched that before getting ahead of herself. Could she risk going maybe a city over? Her spell only worked for about 4 hours(she timed it from the last time, made it back 5 minutes before her mom started poking around), she hadn't learn how to tap into her speed flying yet. That lesson was like 5 lessons away and that is if her Mother saw fit to teach her how. What was the point of having powers if you couldn't use them?

Madeline figured if she ate a little earlier, she could leave a little earlier tonight, maybe cut down her surveillance to 3 hours, but first homework, which thankfully, would only take her a short time to knock out.

Summer

Summer Smith didn't usually take naps, she had too much to do on social media every day. There was a lot of text messages she needed to send to Ethan and there is a lot he better text back. But this day she was feeling particularly tired after school, as she and Morty walked into the house she said a sleepy hello to Grandpa Rick in which he grunted back a 'Hey, Summer' and turned his attention to Morty. Summer made her way up to her room and collapsed on her bed. She kicked off her shoes and curled up until she fell asleep minutes later.

In her dream Summer sat in a crook of the wall about 5 feet off the ground, it had pillows and it was warm, there were aliens all around, none seemed to notice her. Summer looked more closely at her surroundings, everything was tinged a bit red due to the lighting, the building looked industrial like the bottom of a factory, except the space was more open with a few free standing kiosk an done large booth in which aliens of all shapes were lined up and offering what looked like currency. Up higher on the wall a large screen sourced a view of what looked like a makeshift ring. 'Was this a fight club or something?', Summer felt a little uneasy, her dreams weren't usually like this, not even some of her nightmares. This place was fluid and too realistic. She thought about getting up until a bag of popcorn and soda materialized at her side. "Ooh Popcorn!" Summer decided maybe she was dreaming about some alien movie she may have seen on Grandpa Rick's cross dimensional TV and maybe didn't remember.

Suddenly the aliens started to cheer louder and she heard an announcer of the event over the loud speakers.

" _Welcome to Grimloch's fight night! Place your bets for the last few seconds you have at the booth! Tonight we have a special fight to the death! And its going to be good! Have a good time and remember after its all over. Don't tell a soul!"_ Summer had confirmed this had to be a movie, her brain must have jumbled _Fight Club_ and some alien stuff together, she might as well as enjoyed it as long as it wasn't scary.

" _IN THIS CORNER, weighing in at 300LBS HE'S THE DEADLIEST IN THE DELTA GRIFF QUADRANT, WITH A KILL COUNT AT 400, BIVLOA THE DECIMATOR!"_ The Aliens cheered like crazy at the sound of his name. Wow whoever was up against him better be bigger or they were getting destroyed.

" _AND IN THIS CORNER, weighing in at 150LBS, OUR FIGHTER HAILS FROM TERRA ALSO KNOWN AS EARTH, AN ARMS SPECIALIST AND ASSASSIN, KILL COUNT AT 250, RED THE COLLECTOR OF THE DEAD!"_ Only 150lbs? Whoever this was may have been a boss on earth, but won't last with that big heaving mass of leathery skin and muscles. The assailant known as "Red" stood about 5 foot 7 and they had on some outfit that looked shapeless to their figure and it looked like they wore some sort of helmet.

The two fighters circled each other, assessing each other's moves. Finally Bilvoa moved first, with a roar he swung his large gray arm towards Red. But Red was quick and dived into a tuck and roll, to pop up behind Bilvoa. Red struck twice to his massive humped back, two hits that seemed to be nothing. Bilvoa turned to attack where the hits were coming from and Red rolled in front of him and kick upwards with their foot connecting to their chin. Bilvoa gave a roar and and grabbed Red's leg, and proceeded to toss them against a wall. Red's impact left a dent and an audible "Oooooh" was heard from all including Summer as if the pain resonated in all of them. But to her surprise Red, got back to their feet, shook their head and waltzed back to the ring like they didn't just get slammed like a sack of flour.

Red got into a fighting stance and did a classic hand motion for Bilvoa that meant "Come Here", Bilvoa gave a grunt and stampeded towards Red and threw a punch, Red grabbed hold of their arm and lifted themselves into a kangaroo kick and hit Bilvoa with force, hard, directly to his nose. Bilvoa stumbled back and swiped at Red again. Red threw some punches to his torso, swift like a blur. They seemed to do actual damage, like they had some strength in that tiny body. Bilvoa caught on and slammed Red by their head into the pavement below, Red clapsped at his hands like they were struggling, and Bilvoa bent down in an attempt to finish them off. Red moved both legs up and locked them around Bilvoa's head while their head was still pressed onto the ground. And they flipped Bilvoa with a loud thud. Bilvoa stood up dazed while Red's legs were still locked around his neck. Red proceeded to hang onto his head and choke Bilvoa with all their might. Bilvoa went down slowly on his knees but was not done. Red used his shoulders as a spring board and flipped into the airs and landed on top of his head as a crunch could be heard. Bilvoa was dead and twitching.

The crowd was silent and Summer sat wide eyed will mindlessly shoveling her dream popcorn into her mouth. The crowd went wild and some could be heard groaning as they had just lost all of their cash. An alien dressed like a 70's pimp approached the ring and handed Red an object.

"Alright, here's your fucking key, earthling, you're free to go." Red's helmet was cracked and when they looked down to examine the key their helmet began to fall apart, so they removed it.

Summer stopped mid-bite. What the hell? The fighter Red was an older version of her. What the hell kind of dream was this? She stood up in shock and the fighter red did a sarcastic two finger salute while walking away, "Thanks cunt face, we'll meet again." They disappeared behind the crowd. Before she could run after her, Summer awoke.

She sat up wide eyed and realized she was in her room. She swallowed thickly and tasted the unmistakable combination of buttered popcorn and cream soda. She pinched herself and found her fingers were slick with oily butter.

What in the hell was going on?

 **A/N: Ok so I plan for each chapter to be a like a little chunk from everyone, and to be honest I didn't want to leave the chapter ending with Madeline, so I decided to include a future plot for Summer. It will tie into the story later on, but its based off Summer's little side stories in the Rick and Morty comic but not completely following their direction. I'm going to try to pick up the pace for the story but to give a fair warning like the story will be taking place over a year's time. And it will feature super powered beings.**


End file.
